bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheryl Chase
Cheryl Chase ---- Cheryl Hudock Chase is an American voice actress, best known as the voice of Angelica in the cartoon series Rugrats. During the 90s, Chase used to do a one-woman show as Helen Kane. Cheryl Chase plays the role of Betty Boop in the Somewhere in Dreamland DVD audio commentary, which was released in 2000. Chase sings two songs as Betty: "Betty Boop's Little Pal" and "Poor Cinderella". Jerry Beck, who talks on the audio commentary, compliments Chase as he believes she sounds better than the woman who was doing the voice and singing in Poor Cinderella (Bonnie Poe). Cheryl Chase has also provided the voice for Popeye's girlfriend Olive Oyl. She was dubbed, arguably the world's best Helen Kane impersonator by the Crazy Rhythm Orchestra. Somewhere in Dreamland Audio Commentary Cheryl Chase: "Boop Oopy Doop!" Cheryl Chase: "What's wrong with my voice?" Jerry Beck: "Oh, what are you doing here?" Cheryl Chase: "I'm just a Poor Cinderella... nobody loves me it seems." Cheryl Chase: "There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Jerry Beck: "Well that's great but Max Fleischer didn't use your real voice in this film did he?" Cheryl Chase: "Well I was too busy err... with my regular cartoons like Little Pal you won a spot in my heart." Cheryl Chase: "I'm just a Poor Cinderella nobody loves me it seems and like a Poor Cinderella I find my romance in dreams." Cheryl Chase: "I'm just a Poor Cinderella but I'll be a princess someday." Jerry Beck: "That was pretty good that was much better than the person who sings it on the actual track, err so what was it like working with Max?" Cheryl Chase: "Oh, uncle Max was very loving and he would always rescue me from the err the Inkwell." Jerry Beck: "You did a lot of cartoons with Grampy and Pudgy did you have a favorite?" Cheryl Chase: "One of my favorites is Little Nobody with little Pudgy, where Pudgy gets his feelings hurt by some dog." Trivia *Cheryl Chase is best known for her role as Angelica Pickles in the cartoon series Rugrats. *Cheryl is also a cartoon fan, her favorite cartoon characters are Bugs Bunny, Angelica Pickles, and she is also very fond of Betty Boop. *She used to perform as Helen Kane in a one-woman show from 1995 to 1998, she even recorded several Helen Kane impersonations on the albums Fade-In ''and ''One Hour With You, recording songs such as, "Button Up Your Overcoat," "That's My Weakness Now," "I Wanna Be Loved By You," "I Wanna Be Bad," and "Don't Be Like That". *When recording as Betty Boop, Chase might have also been portraying Mae Questel as when it is stated that she sounds better than the person singing on the track, she replies "I was busy err... with my regular cartoons like Little Pal". Mae Questel provided the voice for Betty in said cartoon. Links *Cheryl Chase at Voice123 *Cheryl Chase at the IMDb *Cheryl Chase at Twitter ---- Category:People Category:Voices of Betty Boop